


Sleepy

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Loki being a blanket hog will always be my favorite headcanon.

“Loki,” Thor moans, voice heavy with sleep. Loki makes a noise of protest against being woken up and tries to bury himself within the many pillows. Thor never had so many pillows on his bed before he married Loki. He also didn’t have to deal with someone stealing all his blankets in the middle of the night before their marriage. (How someone manages to bundle themselves up in that much material Thor has no idea.)

Loki’s idea of more sleep is a good one, but Thor is hard, and he knows there will be no rest until he is satisfied. Only half awake, Thor rocks his hips, moaning as his cock presses up against Loki’s ass. Loki moans in return to voice his annoyance. He tries to twist out of Thor’s grasp, but just ends up on his stomach with Thor’s cock resting on his side instead of the curve of his plump cheeks.

Thor grunts, displeased with this new development, and with a large hand on Loki’s hip, rolls him back until Loki’s back is flush against his chest. Loki whines loudly, but Thor ignores him, bringing Loki’s leg back to hook over his own. Thor reaches down and wraps his hand around Loki’s flaccid cock, stroking it lazily. It is not long before Loki’s breath is coming out in quiet little gasps and he is rocking into Thor’s hand. Thor’s lips twitch upwards in a Cheshire grin, and just before Loki can come, moves his hand away. Loki groans in displeasure and tries to pull his leg away, but Thor’s other hand is on his hip, keeping him in place.

His fingers trace down, tantalizingly close to Loki’s cock without actually touching. When Thor brushes the tip of his finger next to Loki’s quim, his husband gasps loudly and pushes back against him, moving his leg back further to allow Thor more access. “Wet,” Thor grunts, sliding two fingers inside Loki, and nibbling at the skin behind his ear. Loki gives a breathless moan in response.

Loki’s whines grow louder the longer Thor works him, but as soon as he says, “Thor,” in that absolutely needy voice,  the one that creates flares of triumph and jealousy within his mind, Thor removes his fingers. Loki whines again, long, loud, and displeased. This is something Thor can only get away with when Loki is still half asleep. Any other time and his husband would most likely have tried to strangle him.

Thor chuckles in Loki’s ear, his hand pressing against Loki’s stomach, fingers still wet with his husband’s pleasure. Loki whines again, softer this time, but Thor turns the noise into a moan when he presses the tip of his cock against Loki’s quim. “I want you.”

Loki’s answer is to roll his hips in an attempt to impale himself on Thor’s cock, and Thor isn’t cruel enough to stop him. With a groan Thor begins working his hips, thrusting languidly into Loki’s tight heat, filling the room with the sounds of flesh on flesh. Loki is clenching around him greedily, swallowing every ounce of pleasure Thor gives. Thor mouths kisses along the length of Loki’s neck, his hand tracing Loki’s hip bone before wrapping around his cock again. Loki cries out, head falling back against Thor’s shoulder. It isn’t long before Loki moans breathlessly and comes over Thor’s hand and the sheets. It’s too much for Thor to resist, and after a few more thrusts, he spills his seed inside Loki.

Loki sighs as Thor pulls back, now flaccid cock sliding out. He rolls over and throws an arm over Thor’s broad chest, nuzzling against Thor’s collar bone, and quickly falling back asleep. Thor smiles down at him, playing with Loki’s hair, until he too dozes off once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I will respond to comments at some point. It's just every time I get some time ~~ignore the fact I have to work on a shit ton of papers~~ I want to write.


End file.
